


Master and Slave

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Week 2017 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Week 2017 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Master and Slave

Yoosung sat on Saeran’s lap, having just finished an epic LOLOL battle in which Saeran had been the MVP. Watching his boyfriend play LOLOL and dominate had turned him on. Had it been anyone else, he would have been frustrated and angry. But with every incredible move, strategic decision, impossible kill, Yoosung’s cock had grown. He’d been uncomfortable towards the end, miscalculating the timing of his spells so much so that his guild had begun to yell at him. Saeran only smirked, eyeing Yoosung’s tenting.

When the main boss was down and the sorting of the loot had begun, Yoosung had jumped on Saeran and devoured him. His kiss was rough and greedy, his fingers dug into Saeran’s thick curly red hair.

“Yoosung, you know I have to leave soon.” Saeran teased him.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Yoosung bit his neck and sucked the area.

“Ahhh, I…uh….Yoo…Saeyoung will kill me if I don’t get home soon.” Saeran still bristled at the short leash Saeyoung still had him on, but he had to agree, that it was probably a good idea.

Yoosung sat up and leaned backwards towards his desk and grabbed his phone. He tapped on it and held it to his ear. Saeran arched his eyebrows questioningly.

“Saeyoung? Hi, Listen, Saeran is spending the night with me ok? Good, thank you, bye.” Saeran had heard Saeyoung’s sputtering, but Yoosung had given him no time to argue. Saeran shook his head, but snickered. He wondered if Saeyoung would show up, banging on the door.

“Babe, I don’t know if this is a …” the rest of his sentence was swallowed up by Yoosung’s mouth over his. He bit Saeran’s lower lip and sucked it, their teeth clinking against each other.

Saeran could barely breath and he felt heady from the onslaught of his boyfriend. Yoosung pulled away from Saeran, his eyes glittering.

“I want you to mark me!” he commanded, his chest rising and falling rapidly, panting with desire.

“How rough do you want me to be?” Saeran asked his boyfriend, knowing there were degrees to his cravings.

“Full throttle!” Yoosung hissed and smashed their lips together again. Saeran bit Yoosung’s tongue until he tasted blood, Yoosung’s moan slithering down his throat. He grabbed the tongue and sucked it, his nails digging into Yoosung’s hips. He ripped Yoosung’s shirt right off him and picked him up, tossing him on the bed. He walked around it as Yoosung pushed himself further to the middle.

Saeran opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a leather coil and a silk ribbon, he grinned at Yoosung when he saw him biting his lips and palming himself as he stared at the leather in his hands. He dropped the silk back into the drawer with a smirk. Full throttle it was.

Saeran snapped the leather together and Yoosung jumped, his eyes quickly running up Saeran’s chest and locking onto his eyes. A deep whine escaped his throat, and his hand now stroked himself more forcefully. Saeran stared at his hand, licking his lips.

“Stop!” he commanded Yoosung and Yoosung immediately stopped moving his hand. “Let it go, and get naked. Saeran watched as Yoosung slithered out of his pants, tossing his underwear to the side. He sat in the center of the bed and waited for Saeran’s next command.

Saeran knelt on the bed and ran the back of his fingers across Yoosung’s cheek and crooned, “Good boy Yoosung.” Yoosung’s eyes lit up and his smile was ear to ear at the praise. “Give me your hands.” Yoosung placed his hands in front of him, wrists together, his eyes were round and pleading. Saeran wrapped the leather around his wrists, making it as tight as he could. It would be up to Yoosung how painful he wanted it as he stretched his arms apart, straining against the bonds.

Saeran could feel Yoosung’s hot breath on his face with how close they were. He stayed close to him as he finished with the knot, leaving enough free to be able to yank on it if he wanted to. Saeran could see Yoosung’s tongue darting this way and that inside his half-opened mouth. Saeran pulled on the strap and yanked Yoosung’s body nearer. He could tell that Yoosung desperately wanted to kiss him, but he didn’t let him, making him wait. He whimpered, but didn’t move. Saeran licked Yoosung’s lips and felt him shiver underneath him. Yoosung’s panting was so heavy Saeran was afraid he might hyperventilate.

He pulled himself up, kneeling in front of Yoosung, looking down at the boy as he sat, his bound hands on the bed, holding him up. Saeran took his shirt off, slowly, keeping his gaze locked onto Yoosung’s purple eyes. He tossed it aside and ran his hands down his chest, Yoosung followed his progress greedily, his tongue flicking in and out, his teeth alternating biting his top and lower lip. Saeran reached out to his chin and roughly tilted his head back up. “Eyes on mine! Don’t look away.” Yoosung nodded, Saeran’s thumb and forefinger pinching his chin. He could hardly breathe, Saeran was so beautiful, his eyes intense and captivating. He glued his eyes to the mint green orbs, desperately trying to see what his hands were doing next peripherally. He could see Saeran’s hand slide into his pants and saw Saeran’s mouth open slightly as he touched himself, his eyes lidding slightly. Yoosung whined, he was desperate to touch him. He clawed at the sheets, snagging them with his nails.

Saeran smirked at the distress he was causing his lover. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, over his ass, along with his underwear. He could see how much Yoosung wanted to look, especially when he stroked himself. He reached out and caressed Yoosung’s cheek. “What a good boy Yoosung.” He breathed. Yoosung pressed his face against Saeran’s hand, keeping his eyes focused on Saeran’s. Saeran ran his fingers through Yoosung’s hair and pulled him up for a long, soft, passionate kiss. His tongue lingered around Yoosung’s lips, but didn’t slip into his mouth. He kept Yoosung’s tongue out of his mouth as well. It served to create more desire in Yoosung and he made small cute disappointed sounds.

Saeran let him go, rubbing their cheeks together, feeling the hunger Yoosung had for him. He whispered in his ear, “Such a good boy. Such a good listener.” Yoosung’s body thrummed with the adulation. “I’m going to give you a reward, Sunshine, would you like that?” Saeran punctuated the question with his tongue in Yoosung’s ear.

Yoosung shivered and nodded aggressively. He pulled back and pushed Yoosung down on his elbows, holding his cock in his hand. “Open up for me.” He said as he pet Yoosung’s head like a puppy. Like a good and obedient puppy.

Yoosung opened his mouth and Saeran rammed his cock inside, all the way to the base. Yoosung gagged, spit dribbling from the corners of his mouth. His eyes began to tear, but he didn’t ask Saeran to stop. The pain was part of his pleasure, the more Saeran denigrated him, the more he liked it. Praise and punishment, the constant back and forth enhanced his enjoyment. It was difficult holding himself up with his hands bound, but the constriction sent shivers down his spine. Soon enough Saeran pushed Yoosung off and onto his back. He took his pants all the way off and grabbed the strap, forcing Yoosung’s hands over his head painfully.

“Ahh.” Yoosung gasped, the pain making his body break out in a sweat. Saeran’s eyes bored into him and Yoosung gulped. Saeran ran his tongue down his chest, biting at his nipples, making Yoosung arch his back and scream with unrepressed desire.

Saeran hummed with pride as he electrified Yoosung’s body. He flicked his tongue at Yoosung’s tip, licking up his precum. Yoosung undulated his hips, trying to connect with Saeran’s mouth. Saeran growled and pushed Yoosung’s hips down. Yoosung mewled. “Don’t move!” Saeran scowled, his grip digging into Yoosung’s soft flesh.

“I…I’m sorry Saeran.” Yoosung groveled.

“And you were doing so well Sunshine, I’m going to have to punish you now. Ok?”

Yoosung whimpered but nodded.

Saeran flipped Yoosung on his stomach and pulled his ass up, he held himself on his elbows. Saeran reached into the drawer and pulled out a padded paddle. He brushed it across Yoosung’s ass and Yoosung gasped, jumping almost out of his skin. “Remember the safe word?” Yoosung nodded. The paddle was soft and smooth against Yoosung’s skin, he was tensed, ready for his punishment.

Saeran pulled the paddle back and smacked Yoosung’s butt cheek, leaving a very satisfying red mark. Yoosung yelped, tears falling, but his heart raced and his cock pulsed, the hot burning coil deep in his belly heating up. The second hit was on his other butt cheek and Yoosung screamed, panting intensely. He desperately wanted to touch himself, his cock twitched, needing attention urgently. Saeran set the paddle down and ran his hands over the red marks he’d left, kissing Yoosung’s bruised skin gently. “Did you like that?” he asked, as he tasted Yoosung’s ass.

“Yy…yes…” Yoosung nodded, barely able to speak.

Saeran spread Yoosung’s ass wide and licked his opening. Yoosung hissed and fought the urge to press back into Saeran’s face. He held himself steady, but he mewled and whined.

“Like that?”

“Yyy…yes…”

“Do you want more?”

“YES!” Yoosung hissed between clenched teeth, his head spinning. Saeran pushed his tongue into him and Yoosung’s groan was deep and guttural.

“Mmm, good boy Yoosung.” Yoosung’s body flushed with heat and his whimper was low and satisfied. Saeran grabbed the lube and began to work on loosening up Yoosung.

“Hhhngghhh…hahh, Saeran…please…please, can…can I…Ahhhh.”

“Not yet Sunshine, be a good boy a little longer.”

“Hmmmnnnngggghhhhh!”

Saeran smirked, then reached around to grab Yoosung’s cock.

“FUCK!” Yoosung screeched, lifting to his hands, the leather biting into his flesh. He was so close to cuming. But Saeran let him go and Yoosung collapsed, Saeran often did this to him. Keeping him on the edge, but not letting him cum. He hated it, he loved it, it drove him crazy, his body convulsed with how badly he wanted release!

Saeran stroked him, bringing him to the edge two more times, leaving Yoosung a mewling, desperate mess.

“Saeran! Please! Please!” he pleaded.

Saeran pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock, pressing against Yoosung. He pressed it, Yoosung humming with need.

“Ok Sunshine, you’ve been so good, so good babe. I’m so proud of you. Come on.”

Yoosung grabbed a hold of the headboard and pushed back on Saeran’s cock. The joy was immense, it ran through his body like high voltage. Saeran grunted at the onslaught, holding on to his hips, ramming his cock into Yoosung. Saeran grabbed Yoosung’s cock and squeezed. Yoosung’s mouth fell open and, the heated coil in his belly tightening and exploding, his ears ringing with the volatility of it.

Yoosung’s cum covered Saeran’s hand and he kept thrusting until his own cum shot out in a heavy, hot, sticky, stream, filling Yoosung.

“Ahhh….Yoo…Y…Yoosung!” Saeran breathed, his body exhausted. They fell onto the bed, Saeran’s cheek on Yoosung’s ass, stroking it lazily.

Saeran rose and went to grab a damp towel to clean them up with. He helped Yoosung to sit up and untied his hands. He put everything back in the drawer and used massage oil on Yoosung’s wrists.

“That better?” Saeran asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Yoosung leaned over and kissed Saeran’s cheek.

They changed the sheets and scooted under them. Saeran pulled Yoosung into his arms and they snuggled together.

“That was amazing.” Yoosung whispered.

“Yeah, we should play LOLOL more often together.” Saeran smirked.


End file.
